Electric slot car racing sets are well known to the prior art. These sets include electrical means for energizing one or more racing paths which complete an electrical circuit and are coupled to an electrical source of energy. Electrical conductor means on the racing vehicles are inserted into slots defined in the racing paths to provide electrical energy from the electrical source to an electric motor within the slot car through the electrical conductor received in the slot. Means are provided by which the participants in a race can adjust the value of electrical energy supplied to the racing slots defining the paths for controlling the energization and thus the speed of the electrical slot car travelling in the electrical racing slot path. The outcome of a race is determined primarily by the skill of the participant--namely, the ability to maintain a sufficiently high speed but yet still permit the slot car to negotiate twists and turns without disengaging the car from the track.
It is apparent that physical skill and manual dexterity of the participants in a slot race are the primary factors in determining the winner of such contests. Accordingly, persons lacking such physical skills or dexterity are discouraged from participating in slot races or otherwise employing slot car racing toys for entertainment purposes. It is a primary object of the present invention to encourage younger children or persons having limited manual dexterity or ability to participate in slot car racing contests. This object is accomplished by adding a degree of randomness or chance to the outcome of a slot car race. In this manner, the winner of a race will not be determined exclusively by skill, but will depend upon a combination of skill and chance.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and discussion.